


Ring(-ding-ding-ding)tone

by orphan_account



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a very interesting ringtone for Rosalee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring(-ding-ding-ding)tone

“Damn it,” Nick cursed under his breath, shuffling books and bottles off to the sides of counters and tabletops, trying to find his cell phone, “I know it’s here, it was just here a minute ago!” He scooted something a bit too far, and a bottle tipped right off the front desk- falling almost in slow motion downward toward the hard wood floors.

Rosalee was, luckily, just quick enough to catch the bottle in her palm- nimble as the animal she oft bore the features of. “Would you mind being a little more careful, please?” she spoke softly, a smile reaching her eyes that indicated no traces of malice. 

“Eh, sorry about that, Rosalee,” Nick apologized in embarrassment at his mistake, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly, “I’m just trying to find my phone right now. I seem to have misplaced it, and there’s a, um, a lot of stuff around here.” 

Rosalee sighed, “It has gotten a bit cluttered here, hasn’t it? I’ve just gotten a lot of stuff in lately, and I haven’t really found the time to organize it all. Monroe seems more adamant on getting it done than I do, to be honest.”

Indeed, Monroe was off to the side, alphabetically organizing a box full of old books on the shelves, humming some small tune to himself as he did. He seemed more content to be taking up the task than Rosalee did, that much was clear.

“But don’t worry,” Rosalee said, “I’ll help you look for it.”

They didn’t make much progress.

After about ten minutes of searching, Rosalee spoke up, holding her own cell phone in hand, “Okay, Nick, this is getting a bit ridiculous. I’m just going to call you.”

“Wait, uh, I don’t think that’s such a-” Nick tried to protest, but to no avail.

The slightly muffled sound of a ringtone echoed throughout the shop, playing part of a popular song:

WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?  
Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY? 

Nick rushed over to the source of the noise, nearby Monroe, who was biting his knuckle to stifle his laughter. Somehow, the phone had fallen and gotten knocked under one of the shelves. Nick was quick to ignore the call and stuff the tiny device back into his jacket pocket.

Rosalee stared at him for a moment, eyebrow cocked, plainly unamused, “Was that.. did you set that specific ringtone for me?”

Nick blushed heavily, Monroe practically wheezing and trying not to make eye contact with his likely displeased wife. “I’ll, um..” Nick began awkwardly, “I’ll change it when I get home..”

“I’ll be holding you to your word on that, Burkhardt,” Rosalee replied evenly.

Nick muttered a couple quiet ‘goodbye’s to his friends before making his way out.

Monroe looked back at Rosalee, still snickering, “Oh, c’mon, you gotta admit that’s a pretty clever ringtone!”

Rosalee just rolled her eyes, and smiled.


End file.
